wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Meinir
Aran and Meinir are the beta wolves of the wild pack, and are brother and sister. Characteristics Aran tends to doubt Alric in wolfblood Series 2, because Alric wanted revenge instead of looking after his pack - this suggests that Aran is protective of the pack and wants the best solution. Meinir, like all the other wild wolfbloods in their pack (apart from Jana and Rhydian) are disgusted by the human life, and tends to look down on tame wolfbloods, like Maddy Smith. Aran and Meinir were Alric's henchmen, and they follow orders quite easily, only going against the leader when everyone else does. Relationships Aran doesn't really like Rhydian, this is shown in The Scape Goat where he teases Rhydian, saying Rhydian can't hunt because he's sick. Meinir likes to see justice being done, especially when Rhydian brought human things into the wild pack 'meaning he has brought weakness into the pack.' Aran and Meinir would have been pack leaders in the Best Of Both Worlds, but Jana came back. This also shows that they don't like Rhydian because they wouldn't have allowed Rhydian to see Ceri or Bryn or Jana. Aran is suspicious of Tom and Shannon, mistrusting them because they are human and believing that they are trying to take his alpha away from him, but later he relents and even thanks them for taking care of Jana. Meinir doesn't like Dacia because she is tame, telling her that her hair "smells like flowers" while the rest of her "smells of poison." Series 3 SPOILERS AHEAD Aran and Meinir return to Stoneybridge with Jana when she is injured. Meinir later returns to the wild pack on her own and is soon kidnapped with the pack. Aran remains with Jana and helps her to heal by stealing meat for her with Rhydian. He is confused by the human world, even though Jana and Rhydian attempt to explain it to him. He gets worried that Jana wants to stay in the human world and encourages her to leave, which Jana refuses. He is very loyal to his leader - Jana - even after she believes she is no longer his alpha. He pretends to be Gerwyn and wears his coat and hat, leading Victoria Sweeney away. He returns to the wild pack to find that Meinir has vanished with it. He takes this news back to Jana immediately. He feels that this is a horrible betrayal on Meinir's part and departs Stoneybridge once more to find Meinir and bring her to justice. Before he leaves he clasps Jana's hand and promises her that she will always be his Alpha. In the final episode of Series 3, we find out that Menir has been turned into a human by Alex Kincaid, and when Tom, Shannon, Jana, and Dr. Whitewood found Alex's wolfblood serum, they zapped it at every wolfblood that has been captured and turned almost human, but when Aran zapped it at Meinir before the full moon began, it didn't work, and now she is a human forever. Though Aran says she will always be his sister. Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Female characters